ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Natural" Mike Castillo
Shootclub Wrestling Alliance Shootclub Online Wrestling Game "The Natural" Mike Castillo http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m292/mlcastillo/MCastillo.jpg VITALS HEIGHT: 6 ft. 2 in. WEIGHT: 224 lbs. HOMETOWN: Malibu Beach, CA BILLED FROM: Hollywood, CA RANKING: No. 12 in VSW (No. 119 in the World) CROWD REACTION: Absolutley HATED! Booed. Jeered. Pelted with Debris. Perhaps the single most hated man in SWA's territorial leagues. HAIR: Dark Brown - He wears it short and stylishly messy, but Lord don't shave off his side-burns! EYES: Green - Castillo likes to pride himself on his eye color resembling that of money. Green is also the color of greed, which suits his personality perfectly. DATE OF BIRTH: August 25, 1980 PLACE OF BIRTH: Los Angeles, CA (Cedar Sinai Hospital) ---- GENERAL APPEARANCE ♦ RING ATTIRE - He wears classic golden yellow wrestling trunks with three stars on the rear; one large black star flanked by one smaller star on each side. His initials "MC" are written, staggered, in old English on his front left hip. He tapes his wrists and fists in white tape to his mid-forearm and wears one black elbow pad, on his right arm. His kneepads are black as well, almost meeting with his high boots. He wears black boots, which are adorned with large golden yellow stars on the front, covering the laces. He also has large strips of golden yellow vertically centered on the back of his boots. ♦ TATTOOS - Believe it or not, Castillo is quite the lover of tattoos and prides himself in the ones he has. He has a large Celtic sun on his left shoulder, the tips of suns' rays go up his deltoids and start to wrap around his left bicep. Mike also has a tribal design high on his back; on this tribal tat, he has a single black star, which is at the base of his neck. Castillo also has a large star on the inside of each forearm. ♦ CASUAL APPEARANCE - When not fighting, Castillo can be found wearing the finest Italian suits. With money from Hollywood, inheritance and royalties from movies, commercials and endorsements, Castillo has the bank account depth to purchase anything and everything he lays his emerald green eyes upon. His norm while giving interviews is pin-stripe slacks of varying pin stripe and slack colors. He also wears a silk shirt, usually with a ribbed design on the material, which he usually sports in eye-catching colors like yellow, red and Colombian blue. Another staple of this superstar is the constant endorsing of his mirror-tint YSL shades, platinum Rolex watches and diamond cufflinks he says were given by "Old Blue Eyes" himself, Frank Sinatra, when Mike was just a child. ---- PERSONAL HISTORY Castillo was your born to a privileged up brining, and was the product of rich and successful Hollywood parents. His mother was an A-list actress and his father, a big-time movie producer. Michael was an only child, hence, got ANYTHING his greedy heart desired. He began doing movies and commercials at a VERY young age and continued to do so throughout his teenage years. It wasn't until he was 16 that he discovered his love for violence. He went on location in Ireland for the filming of a movie sequel. One day, during a day of non-shooting, he ventured into the outlying towns and saw something that intrigued him greatly, bare-knuckle fighting. He saw Americans who had trained their entire lives, flying over for this one fight. It was here that he met a man who called himself, Steel. Steel was an American wrestling legend that frequented the fighting circuits of Ireland to develop a level of toughness he couldn't find in the US. Steel agreed to begin training Castillo during the filming of that movie, along with a good native friend, "The Dublin Danger" Royce Baldwin. Together, Steel and Royce showed Castillo the basics. After the filming of his movie was complete, Castillo remained in Ireland to train. In 2001, Castillo returned to the states to compete in the fighting circles here. He quickly grew fond of wrestling and learned that his newfound skills took him VERY far in a short period of time there. Steel eventually followed Castillo, but was the victim of a brutal attack from Castillo. Michael figured, if Steel was a legend, he could easily make a name for himself by beating him, and so he did. Castillo put Steel out of action for 8 months. Upon his return, Steel and Castillo battled over the TWF Heavyweight title constantly. The feud would eventually end in March 2003, during their classic "Egos vs. Icons Rooftop Match". Both men would be seriously injured, ending Steel's career. Castillo returned to California and opened up a wrestling academy, to teach privileged youngsters the ropes. Then healed and returned to action, this time for the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance in June 2006. ---- AWARDS WRESTLER OF THE MONTH SCW - Auggust 2006 SCW - September 2006 runner-up MOST HATED WRESTLER OF THE MONTH SCW - Auggust 2006 SCW - September 2006 SCW - October 2006 VSW - November 2006 runner-up VSW - December 2006 runner-up CCW - May 2007 runner-up CCW - June 2007 CCW - July 2007 runner-up VSW - September 2007 VSW - October 2007 runner-up MOST POPULAR WRESTLER OF THE MONTH VSW - November 2007 runner-up STABLE OF THE MONTH ♦ SSA: HARDCORE GOES HOLLYWOOD SCW - October 2006 VSW - November 2006 VSW - December 2006 runner-up CCW - June 2007 CCW - July 2007 VSW - September 2007 PROMO OF THE WEEK SCW - September 2006 2 SCW - September 2006 3 VSW - November 2006 4 VSW - December 2006 1 VSW - September 2007 2 VSW - October 2007 1 ---- SCOUTING REPORT STRENGTHS ♦ PURE ABILITY - Castillo is, and always will be, the superior athlete in the ring. His balanced attacks can mix and match against any foe. He's deceptively strong, yet lightning quick. Has great aerial ability, but is technically sound and can mat wrestle with anyone. ♦ STAGE PRESENCE - If there is anything all can agree on, it's Castillo's natural showmanship. His charisma in this business is unmatched. He has always been able to incite an emotional reaction from the masses almost at will; and is loved by sponsors. Promoters love to have him on the roster, because no matter where he is on the card, he can pack any house, anywhere and against anyone! ♦ BIG MATCH ABILITY - Another uncanny ability of "The Natural" is his never-ending quest to put on the very best match, every time he sets foot between the ropes (or in the arena for that matter); the brighter the lights, the better his performance. He is quite simply, the VERY best big-match performer in the history of SWA! Whether it be a crowded battle royal, or a one-on-one match-up, you can bet your bottom dollar that Castillo will be there with another 5-star legendary match! WEAKNESSES ♦ EGO/OVERCONFIDENCE - With all his natural ability and countless talents, Castillo is always subject to falling by his own evil ways. Whether it be taking one second too long taunting and not attacking, or just wasting time by playing up to the crowd. Castillo's worst enemy is Castillo. ♦ STRATEGY - Being a creature of strategy, Castillo has the tendency to over-scout an opponent. Sometimes to a fault, he'll watch countless hours of tape and deprive himself of rest. ♦ FINISHER - Castillo loves to look good. That point couldn't be truer when discussing his selection of a primary finisher. Castillo's finisher, "Red Carpet Moment" involves him pivoting off his opponent's chest, performing a back flip, then charging in with a dropkick to the head. The pivot and back flip allow a HUGE window of opportunity for his dazed opponent in the corner. Recently, Castillo has developed a new finisher, "The Franchise Tag" for a quick, impressive, powerful and above all...impressive looking finish. VARIABLES ♦ SSA: HARDCORE GOES HOLLYWOOD - When speaking of Castillo and studying up on him, you will notice that his biggest victories have come during his involvement with the SSA faction. In mid 2006, Castillo was approached by "The Most Hated Wrestler in the SWA", "Demented" Rob Davies and was chosen to start his own branch of the famous stable, thus, SSA: Hardcore Goes Hollywood was born. The members have always been hungry, talented and driven individuals whose game was elevated through their association with Castillo and the SSA. Whenever the SSA is around, opponents are guaranteed to get a taste of SSA hatred! ♦ MISS SADIE - A fresh face in the world of Castillo, and an added dimension of strategy for Castillo. This sexy lady, dubbed "Sweet Lady" and "Angel of Mine" by Mike Castillo looks to be Castillo's answer to the managers he's run across in the past. Since his break in business with his long-time pal and former manager, Jackson Adonis, Castillo has been searching for another business manager. This lady of mystery fits that role to a "T". Sexy, Smart and playfully shy, she can and will draw men into her web. Once there, we'll see what happens. Will Castillo be the benefactor of this ability...or the victim? QUOTES BY CASTILLO ♦ Some are Heroes, Some are Champions, Some are Legends...ALL ARE VICTIMS! ♦ I'm that DAMN GOOD! ♦ Ask your mom and dad, your sister and brother, your lizard and dog, your cat and frog! ♦ I'm gonna leave you beaten, battered and bloodied! After that, I'm gonna start to embarrass you! ♦ Simply put...I'M BETTER THAN YOU! Trust me! MATCH WRITERS TIPS (OOC) ♦ Castillo is an extremely aggressive individual. He is probably the greatest wrestler of his generation at "selling" moves executed on him. Though cocky and arrogant, he takes great pride in his ability to "shock and awe" the crowd and evoke a strong reaction with each and every move he executes. As a result of this, Castillo commonly goes the extra mile; instead of a dropkick, he'll execute a double springboard triangle dropkick; as opposed to an elbow drop from the turnbuckle, he'll go for a springboard, split-legged moonsault. He is the heel that won't EVER beg-off his opponent just to put a thumb in their eye or punch their groin. Castillo would rather quickly evade his attacker and taunt them from a safe distance, putting his brain on full display. Never the cowardly villain, always the "smart" villain. When the stage is big, he meets the call. When the event is larger than life, he'll be there flying over the ropes, wearing the "crimson mask" and getting the crowd on the edge of their seats. In his "infamous" Triple Threat match for the CCW Louisiana State Championship, Castillo was written to look like a complete fool by rolling out of the ring during the final moments and playing no part whatsoever in the outcome. Oh by the way, he was the champion at that time. It's poor and pathetic match-writing like that which prompted me to write this section for Castillo's bio. So please, if you're taking the time to read this and have the opportunity to write a match involving Castillo, please do so with the care and consideration that you would want to take while writing for your wrestler. ---- HAREM OF NATURAL BEAUTY ♦ They are beautiful, seductive, smart and destructive. They are Castillo's "Harem of Natural Beauty" and they are at his side, serving him in any way his evil heart desires. They were each recruited for their own special reasons, but together they are irresistible to men. There in lies their power. Many believe that they are simply there to feed Castillo's ever-expanding ego, however, with his opponents' guard down, this dangerous collection of rare and exotic beauty goes to work. Their duties include but are not limited to disturbing his opponents, but also; flirting, coyly fluttering their eyelashes, distracting, seducing, manipulating and toying with whoever decides to enter in battle with the "The Natural". Their purpose is clear, their powers are obvious and their master will use their every tool for his own personal, evil and vengeful gain. http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m292/mlcastillo/Sadie.jpg RING NAME: Miss Sadie LEGAL NAME: Sadie Harrison-Castillo (Michael's Wife) POSITION: Valet / Manager HEIGHT: 5 ft. 5 in. WEIGHT: 112 lbs. DATE OF BIRTH: November 2, 1980 PLACE OF BIRTH: Greenbelt, Maryland NOTES: Miss Sadie is a new addition at Castillo's side. During his most recent "retirement", Castillo met Miss Sadie while serving as a Celebrity judge at a Miss Hawaiian Tropic contest. This small town girl and Castillo immediately hit it off, she hasn't left his side since. As of current time (December 2007), her role as Castillo's valet has yet to be seen. However, we do know that she is a cunning and very attractive young woman who has prided herself in the past in her ability to use her feminine wiles get what she wants. It will be interesting to see how Castillo's stock will shift with a sexy young lady at his side. http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m292/mlcastillo/MissSativa.jpg RING NAME: Miss Sativa LEGAL NAME: Sativa Isabel Ripoll POSITION: Valet / Harem Member HEIGHT: 5 ft. 1 in. WEIGHT: 105 lbs. DATE OF BIRTH: February 6, 1981 PLACE OF BIRTH: Barranquilla, Atlántico, Colombia NOTES: Shortly after his grueling Hel in a Cell match-up at VSW Christmas in Hell, Castillo needed to take some time and unwind. He decided to take his gal toy, Miss Sadie down to the lush beaches of golden Colombia. In this diamond sprinkled land he locked eyes with a gorgeous native. A former history auditor at UCLA, Sativa is both stunningly beautiful and surprisingly intelligent. She's the whole package and now she's part of Castillo's "Harem of Natural Beauty". Her wish is to fill his every desire, and she will! http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m292/mlcastillo/MissPenny.jpg RING NAME: Miss Penny LEGAL NAME: Penelope Marie Hayden POSITION: Valet / Harem Member HEIGHT: 5 ft. 6 in. WEIGHT: 124 lbs. DATE OF BIRTH: April 28, 1981 PLACE OF BIRTH: Pomona, California NOTES: Penny has been a friend of Castillo's since childhood. Her parents were also in the movie business and oftentimes her and Mike were together taking classes on their parents' movie sets or playing in the wardrobe department, playing movie stars themselves. They were always good friends, even when Mike's career began to take off. They dated off and on for the better part of 3 years just before Castillo entered the wrestling world. Now, Castillo has hired her on his "Harem of Natural Beauties" to take advantage of her pristine looks and curvaceous figure. Her wiles are impossible to ignore, even to the most focused combatants. ---- SIGNATURE MOVES AND HOLDS TRADEMARK MANEUVERS ♦ OPENING ACT - During the early stages of the match, Castillo will find and opening and quickly kick his opponent in the groin. opponents only ♦ HOLLYWOOD FLOP - With his opponent down, Castillo climbs the turnbuckle, stands backwards and drops his bodyweight, executing a split legged moonsault. ♦ A-LIST EGO DROP - With his opponent down and Michael on the top rope, Castillo leaps and performs an elbow drop. Picture perfect technique, with style; much like that of Shawn Michaels. FREQUENTLY USED ATTACKS ♦ Step-Up Enziguiri ♦ Rhythmic Snap Jabs succession ♦ Knife-edge Chop ♦ Flying Forearm Smash ♦ Fist Drop ♦ Knee Drop ♦ Crescent Kicks low and middle ♦ Dropkicks leg, face and stomach ♦ Clothesline / Lariat ♦ Shining Wizard FREQUENTLY USED MANEUVERS ♦ Inverted Atomic Drop ♦ Spike Piledriver ♦ Side-Russian Legsweep ♦ DDT lifting and float over ♦ Face-Buster and jumping ♦ Bulldog ♦ Swinging Neck-Breaker ♦ Snap Suplex ♦ Running STO ♦ Forward Russian Legsweep COMMONLY USED SUBMISSIONS ♦ Rear-Naked Choke ♦ Guillotine Choke ♦ Front Face Chancery ♦ Anaconda Vice ♦ Arm Triangle Choke ALLIES AND ENEMIES ♦ALLIES♦ Due to his massive ego, Castillo has shut out most of his peers who could serve as vital allies as he makes his way up the SWA ladder. However, the downside to his massive ego and arrogance is that he refuses to share the spotlight...with ANYONE! As a result, his allies have been few and far between. One thing most will notice is that his allies have been only those who served underneath him in his SSA faction. In the twisted world of Castillo a good amount of his allies have also been or currently are rivals. So it goes in the topsy-turvy world of "The Natural" and SSA: Hardcore Goes Hollywood. TOP TIER ALLIES ♦ "THE EXTREME ICON" CYRUS CAGE - This guy started out as one of Castillo's most hated rivals. Castillo bested Cage in their infamous Hollywood Ladder Match. It wasn't until the formation of the SSA that Castillo realized how valuable Cage could be as an ally. OTHER ALLIES ♦ DR. MEMPHIS JAKE ♦ KENNEDY BOSWORTH ♦ D'AMION WEST ♦RIVALS♦ It's so easy to hate Castillo. Be it his god damn arrogance, or his inability to see past himself. He has and always will be the most hated man in his league, and the most admired man in his heart. These competitors listed are some of the MANY...and MANY to show the courage to engage Castillo and fight him off. So many cower and let him run wild, but these warriors stood up and said NO! Take a look into Castillo's Hall of Hate. TOP TIER RIVALS ♦ "THE X-DOGG" ETHAN FROST - Hate does not begin to describe the bitter hatred between these two men. Frost was another man part of that infamous Hollywood Ladder Match. Right off the bat, these men hated each other. They've battled in the first ever Hades Match, and have been part of numerous other battles together. Their hate has spanned cities, states and numerous leagues! Still, there is no end to their bitter rivalry in sight. ♦ DARK PENGUIN LORD - Cage matches, the first ever Antarctica Walk in the Park match, blown up buildings, dead stage hands, decapitated ducks...this feud was easily Castillo's most bizarre. The thing is, no one knows why they hated each other so much to start off. So, can you really end something that never began? OTHER RIVALS ♦ H20 ♦ ELIJAH HUNTER ♦ HEXX TRIBUTES AND TESTIMONIALS ♦ MR. T "Only the Lord knows if we'll ever cross paths in the ring. Regardless of the circumstances, if it happens, I welcome it." ♦ JP BENTLEY "He's arrogant, conceited and hard-headed. But, good Lord he fills those seats! He's well-worth the headache when the event revenue is rolling in." Category:Wrestlers